La Kiss Primavera
by stagsinsilence
Summary: Will hasn't seen Hannibal in nearly a year, hasn't felt his touch outside of dreams. In the Uffizi Gallery he knows he needs to control himself, but he really doesn't want to. (( one shot ))


Will stood lop-sidedly in the foyer of the gallery. He couldn't tell if the pounding of blood in his ears was a result of the concussion he suffered from the train fall, or if it was nerves at finally being here. It had been almost a full year since he had truly shared a room with Hannibal Lecter. Sure, they had certainly been in the other's presence back in the Chapel Normand in Palermo, but that was the farthest thing from seeing him.

And this time Will would be able to _truly_ see him.

He took a deep breath and limped from the foyer down the halls of the Uffizi Gallery towards the rounded exhibit room. The room felt endless, the hallway wide and long, the ceilings impossibly tall. The pain throbbing in his temple made it all seem even more disorienting as he continued limping to the back of the room, to the lonely bench in front of the painting that started it all.

Botticelli's _La Primavera_.

The man already sitting before the masterpiece had his head bent over what Will knew to be a sketchbook, calmly recreating what he saw with the ease he used while cooking. As Will padded ever closer, he took in the lines of the man in front of him. His hair less than styled, his clothes not quite tidy, his posture not quite perfect. Will furrowed his brow ever so slightly, even from behind Will was caught off guard by how strange it was to see Hannibal Lecter in any other manner that showed him less than perfect. Yes he had seen the other man battered and bruised before, covered in the blood of multiple persons, but here in Florence, Will had expected only the best. He slowly moved around the bench, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and sat down.

"You know," Hannibal spoke softly, gently shading the details of his recreation, "if I saw you every day forever, I would remember this time."

Will stared at him intently, studying the details of Hannibal's profile and silently begging for him to turn his head. "Strange...seeing you here in front of me rather than continuing to stare into the afterimages of you in places you haven't been in years."

"'To market, to market, to buy a fat pig. Home again, home again, jiggity-jig.'"

"I wanted to understand you before I laid my eyes on you again. I needed," Will fought for control of his voice as it threatened to break, "I needed what I was seeing to be clear." Will turned to face the painting, needing to look away to control the emotions of being here brought on. "Before you. After you. The past and the future are all beginning to blur. Your murders are mine. Your crimes are mine. Mischa, Abigail... Chiyo."

Will stole a glance out of the corner of his eye and saw Hannibal smirk as he looked up at the painting he had so clearly memorized. "How is Chiyo?"

It was Will's turn to smirk, "She pushed me off a train."

"Atta girl." Hannibal's voice was lilting, almost like laughter, as he closed his sketchbook. "Is that how you found me?"

Will looked back at the painting, not wanting to think of Chiyo and the others.

"Freeing yourself from me and me freeing myself from you, they are the same."

"We're conjoined."

"I'm curious whether either of us can survive the separation." Will felt Hannibal's gaze on him and turned into it. His eyes burned with emotion as he looked at the battered face of his friend and fought the urge to run his fingers across the tired lines on his cheeks. A moment ago he had yearned for Hannibal to look at him, but now he couldn't bring himself to look into the other man's eyes.

"Now is the hardest test," Will managed to push out from behind suddenly dry lips, "not letting the rage and frustration, nor forgiveness, keep your from thinking."

"Will," Hannibal's voice was quiet as he placed a finger under Will's chin, forcing their eyes to meet as Will felt goosebumps at the utterance of his name, "none of those things are what is preventing me from thinking." Will closed his eyes as the last syllable brushed across his lips before he felt Hannibal's mouth against them.

It was gentle as their lips moved to better interlock with each other, and Will shifted forward to be closer, to cup Hannibal's cheek and _make him_ get closer, but that was when Hannibal leaned back and held Will's hand against his cheek.

"Here is not the place for this, Will," he whispered as he turned his head into Will's hand, kissing the palm gently.

"But it could be," Will whispered in return, gripping the edge of the bench in his free hand.

Hannibal met his eyes again and Will saw how they glowed with hunger. Will couldn't tell if it was a hunger to kill or to ravish him, but he had stopped caring a long time ago. In this moment it was only the two of them, holding each other in place before the eyes of the Primavera. Will saw the grin threatening to break out in Hannibal's face and couldn't control his own as the smile spread with full force.

"I missed you," he said.

"Oh, Will," Hannibal mused, dropping Will's hand as he stood. "Shall we?"

There was a split second of confusion as Will processed the implications, but it was enough of a delay for Hannibal to grab him sharply and drag him to his feet. He crashed his lips against Will's the moment they were within reach, far more aggressively than before. It took the wind out of Will's lungs as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, clawing at his hairline. Once again Hannibal pulled away, although his was panting this time as he toyed with Will's own hair.

"The emergency exit to the right of this exhibit isn't armed with an alarm. Loop around the next room and meet me in the stairs."

Will wanted to protest, wanted to get what they both wanted right here, but Hannibal had untangled himself from his grasp and was already on his way out of the room by the time Will felt coherent enough to move. He waited until Hannibal was out of sight before hobbling as fast as he could to the next exhibit to buy the time needed to make his way to the stairs. The pain on the left side of his own battered body was excruciating, but it was nothing compared to the longing in his heart for the man who tried to kill him. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him to stop, to drop this now and call Jack, call _anyone,_ and arrest Hannibal here and now. But the longing was too great and Will pressed onwards as fast as he dared towards the emergency door that was in his sights now.

When he reached the door it took more than a little restraint to keep from kicking it in. He passed through the door and was letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting when he was hit with the same force as falling off the train and pinned against the wall. The hands holding his throat were threatening to tighten at any moment, but that made Will want them to even more. He had _seen_ Hannibal the last time, but now he wanted to _know_ him, to _feel_ him. The taste of blood from Hannibal's split lip filled Will's mouth as the pressure in his pants increased ten-fold.

"Hannibal," he gasped, "No more games." It was a request that Will doubted would see any results, but he didn't want to be toyed with and teased. Not right now.

"As you wish, Will," Hannibal murmured, removing his hands from Will's throat and trailing kisses along the hand prints beginning to form. With calm hands, he undid Will's belt and fly as he whispered, "Turn around," into his ear.

Will did as he was told, bracing his palms flat against the wall as he waited for his next instruction.

Hannibal took a brief moment to just take in the image of Will. He was still clothed and simply standing against the wall, but the idea of Will _actually_ being in front of him was still processing. He didn't smell of dogs or river water anymore. He smelled more like a dusty train and the salty ocean and Hannibal found himself almost missing the dog hair on Will's wrinkled plaid shirts. Will whined from the back of his throat and the noise pulled Hannibal from his thoughts and sent him back to the task at hand.

Carefully, Hannibal got onto his knees, pulling Will's pants down as he went. He heard Will sigh once the fabric was bunched around his ankles and Hannibal revelled in the sound, closing his eyes as he cupped Will's ass in his hands. He massaged the soft flesh tenderly, pressing kisses at the base of Will's spine and nipping lightly in the sensitive places he had memorized what felt like a millennia ago. Will mewled quietly as Hannibal kissed and nipped and caressed, it was so tender and loving. If it were any other moment Will would be melting where he stood, but right now they didn't have the time for loving and Will didn't have the patience for tender.

"Hannibal, we don't - " Will began to warn when he felt Hannibal smirk against his skin before burying his face between the cheeks. "Ah!"

Hannibal kissed Will's asshole with an open mouth, sloppy and wet as he licked the sensitive skin. He played with the hole, inserting his tongue ever so slightly before returning to simple kisses. The tremors it drew from Will were sensationally satisfying, and Hannibal pulled his face away and stand once again, undoing his pants as he did so.

He leaned close by Will's ear, placing one hand on the wall and one on Will's hip as he whispered, "Are you hard, Will?" He smiled when Will nodded in a desperate kind of silence. "Let me give you a hand with that."

Snaking the hand on Will's hip around to the hard cock between his legs, but he didn't grab it. Instead he gripped Will's balls, massaging them a perhaps a bit too roughly, but there were only moans escaping from the other man's mouth. Hannibal shushed him by sticking the fingers of his other hand into Will's mouth, nipping on his neck while he sucked Hannibal's fingers in a manner that could only be described as explicitly pornographic. Hannibal was pleased with Will's instant obedience and let go of his balls to run his hand up and down the shaft of his now dripping erection. His grip was firm but still gentle enough to make Will desperate to whine again.

"Please," he said, saliva falling from his lips as he continued to suck on the fingers in his mouth, "I need you."

"Need me to what, Will?" Hannibal mused, removing his hand from Will's mouth and slowing the pace of his hand job.

"Fuck me. I need you to fu- ah- fuck me."

Hannibal had inserted his wet fingers into Will's ass mid-sentence, desperate to hear the break in his voice. He worked Will's ass carefully, being sure to slide his fingers as deep as they could go to stretch him enough to prevent an unnecessary pain. After several moments, Hannibal felt Will was ready and he licked Will's neck once more before removing his fingers. Will didn't make any sounds of protest, anxiously anticipating what was coming next and subconsciously sticking out his ass. The motion didn't go unnoticed by Hannibal and he slapped Will's bare ass before spitting into his hand to slick up his own hard cock. He lined himself up, placed a hand on Will's hip and placed the other over Will's mouth.

"Remember to be quiet, Will. We can't afford being caught in such a... compromising position."

Will nodded his understanding and Hannibal thrust into him roughly, biting down on Will's neck when he got in balls deep. Will moaned loudly against Hannibal's hand reaching back to tangle a hand in Hannibal's hair and hold his head where it was along his neck. Hannibal let Will adjust for only a brief moment and moved his hand to Will's throat, squeezing and his began to pound into the slightly smaller man. The slap of skin on skin filled the staircase and Hannibal moaned into Will's neck and Will's grip tightened in his hair. Will had given into the pleasure entirely, the grip around his throat conflicting primarily the flow of blood to his head and aiding the dizzying ecstasy of being fucked by Hannibal for the first time in nearly a year. Hannibal hit his prostate and he wanted to scream the doctor's name but it only came out as a muffled cry.

"H-hannibal," he was able to plead, "l-let me..." Will let his hand slide slowly down the hall, unable to finish his thought verbally.

Hannibal chuckled and sucked on the bite mark he had left, "Touch yourself, Will. Make yourself cum so I can feel you all the more."

Will nearly came right then. He released Hannibal's hair to act his brace against the wall and his other hand moved down to his dripping cock. Tears of pleasure-filled relief sprung to his eyes and he wrapped his calloused hand around his cock and began to jerk himself off with an almost aggressive speed. Hannibal straightened to kiss along Will's shoulders, picking up his pace to help Will reach his release. He whispered sweet nothings in Italian and Lithuanian until Will cried out, clenching around Hannibal with and intensity Hannibal swore he'd never felt before. He leaned back and rode Will's orgasm with sharp, deep thrusts of his own. Any semblance of class had vanished as Hannibal grunted in time with his thrusts until it was too much to bear and he filled Will's ass with cum.

The two of them fell against the wall as Hannibal's cock twitched with the aftershock, still in Will's ass. It didn't prevent Will from twisting awkwardly so he could kiss Hannibal. The doctor pulled out and Will was able to put his back against the wall and pull Hannibal in for another real kiss. He cupped Hannibal's bruised face and held him close as Hannibal's arms wrapped tightly around Will's waist, and they kissed deeply, tongues tangling even more than their bodies had.

Hannibal pulled away first and rested his forehead on Will's, eyes closed as he spoke, "I have missed you, Will. Truly."

"I know," Will whispered back and pecked the corner of Hannibal's mouth, trailing butterfly kisses over cuts and bruises alike. "We need to clean up and go before Jack finds us. He should know where we are by now."

Hannibal reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief for Will. Will cleaned off as much as he could from his shirt and Hannibal just pulled his pants back up and doing up his jacket. Will did the same and stuffed the soiled handkerchief into his back pocket and he collected his breath. When they were both decently presentable Hannibal peaked out of the door to make sure the cost was clear.

"After you," he smiled.

Will walked back into the gallery, grabbing Hannibal's shirt as he did so to pull him from the emergency stairs and into another passionate kiss. "Let's go," he whispered into those delicious lips, letting go of Hannibal's shirt as quickly as he had grabbed it, and walked out of the exhibit with fingers laced loosely with the other man's.

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- Not gonna lie when I say this probably isn't my best work, especially since I wrote most of this while drunk and listening to Ke$ha. I just have a weakness for romance in an art gallery plus everyone knows that Will totally wanted to get down with Hannibal the second he entered that room with the Primavera in it.


End file.
